finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashura (weapon)
.]] The Ashura , also known as Asura or Ahura, is a recurring katana featured several times in the Final Fantasy series. It is often the weakest katana in the games it appears in. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ashura is the weakest katana in the game, and can be used by Warrior, Thief, Red Mage, and their class upgrades. It has an Attack of 25, and can only be won from the Pharaoh in the ''Dawn of Souls, 20th Anniversary and iOS versions. ''Final Fantasy III The Ashura is the weakest katana in the game and it can be equipped by the Ninja, Dark Knight, and Onion Knight. It has an Attack of 100, and is found in Falgabard and in Falgabard Cave. Final Fantasy IV The Ashura (also known as the Ahura or simply as Middle blade in the SNES version) is a katana equippable by Edge. It is the second weapon available to him, and provides an Attack and Accuracy of 40. One is found in the Tower of Babil, while additional others can be bought at Tomra for 7,000 gil. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ashura returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The katana can only be equipped by Edge and he comes initially equipped with it. It has an attack power of 32 and a accuracy of 40. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ashura returns as a weapon used by the ninjas, and provides 32 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It can be bought for 7,000 gil in Eblan or found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Ashura is a katana equippable by Samurai. It can be found in Castle Tycoon or bought in Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, Castle Surgate, or Jachol. It boosts 39 Attack, 42 Hit Rate, and has a 12% chance of dealing a critical hit. Final Fantasy VI The Ashura is Cyan's initial equipment, it can also be stolen from Kamui. It has an attack power of 57, and enables the Bushido and Runic command. Ashura is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas can be customized into the Asura when it features any two of the Counter abilities. Final Fantasy XI The Ashura is a mid-level Great Katana, crafted by goldsmiths. Final Fantasy XII The Ashura is the weakest ninja sword, and does Dark-elemental damage. It has 51 Attack, costs 5,600 gil to buy, and requires the Ninja Swords 1 license and 40 LP to use. Ninja Swords are among the fastest weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 1.97s charge and 1.2s action time; only daggers are faster. It is sold in Nalbina Fortress, Mt. Bur-Omisace, and the Rabanastre. In the ''International Zodiac Job System'' version, only the Shikari class may equip the Ashura, by acquiring the Ninja Swords 1 license for 100 LP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Ashura is the weakest Katana, providing 7 Attack power, can be bought from the shop for 3,000 gil, as well as the weakest offensive Iaido skill of Samurai Job class which requires the Katana Ashura to be executed. Ashura is also a Fire-elemental offensive skill of Sky Mantra of the exclusive Skyseer Job class. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ashura is a katana available to the Ninja and Assassin classes. It teaches the Fire Veil ability to the Ninja. It adds +33 to Attack and can be brought from Cyril for 5,600 gil and from any other town for 6,300 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ashura returns as a katana that provides 33 Attack and is Fire-elemental. It teaches the Parivir class the Blade Bash ability and the Ninja class the Fire Veil ability, and can be bought for 780 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ashura is an artifact found early in the game which increases the Strength of the character by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Asura is a level 75 Dagger that provides +62 Attack and is bought for 4,500 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashura is a Rare Katana in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. At its base, it has an Attack of 860 and a Defense of 910. Its max level is 60, it has a cost of 12, and it has a normal leveling rate. Gallery Category:Weapons